wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrain Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Common/Medium Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be nature fanatics with a love for wildlife and life. |} *Terrain magic is a sub-element of Earth magic but it is not to be mistaken for it despite their uncanny similarity. Terrain magic focuses more-or-so about the ground aspects of it's sub-category elemnts Flora and Earth. Terrain magic is great for widespread damage and poses incredible defense and support spells, and is often used tactically to give the caster's side a geological advantage such as bending terra to make a ditch or small elevation, or obstacles for enemies. It is an element of substance in which manipulates earth and rock in various forms, making it an element which is both enduring as well as practical. *Those with Terrain understand that one of the key aspects to their ability is patience and listening, as they have to feel the vibrations of the ground below them. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Dependable'–– You can almost always depend on terrain users no matter what. They'll see to it to help and be there for those who need them, within reason of course. They aren't wishy-washy. *'Grounded'–– At times, terrain users can be grounded and sensible; rather stable and content with what they havein life. *'Loyal'–– Loyalty is what most terrain users stand for. When they are loyal to someone/something, they are willing to put their lives at risk for it and to defend it no matter what. They wouldn't betray those close to them. *'Strong'–– Whether it be strong-willed or strong in terms of how they endure things, Terrain mages are strong. They don't let little things bother them nor do they allow themselves to be swayed by emotions. *'Straight-forward'–– When something is on their minds, they have no problem saying so. They are straight-forward with what they think, and although it comes off as brash at times, it usually does make sense. *'Brute'–– Sometimes, some terrain users come off as 'brutes' of sorts. They can be rather violent when it comes down to it and when they are in their mode, it's hard to control them. *'Hard-headed'–– While they aren't impulse-driven, they can be rather hard-headed and sometimes fail to see anyone else's point of view other than their own. At times, it's either "their way, or the highway". *'Destructive'–– Due to the intensity of their abilities, they can be destructive at points, rather it is intentional or not. Things do get damaged around terrain users! 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Terrain Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Terrain mages have 'rock-hard' skin. Although they are not invincible, it takes a GREAT deal of force to tear their skin apart due to how solid it really is. ** ⇢ When they are on the ground, terrain mages can feel the vibrations of those around them and at times, pinpoint where they are just by their walking patterns. This only applies on solid ground, however. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Terrain users are at their weakness when they aren't on solid ground (on water, on sand, etc). It's harder for them to tell what's happening around them and thus, it's harder for them to use their affinity. ** ⇢While they are very strong and have a high level of endurance, they are not the fastest. They are relatively slow in speeds, but effective in attacks. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Rocky terrains fill the canyon with jagged points rocks sprouting from the very edges of it all. It’s vast and long, not to mention rather hot. The area is ideal to those who wish to train in Terrain/Earth magic. [Kingdom of Highlands: SUNSET CANYON '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity